tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series TheSadStoryofHenryWilliamMiddleton1.jpg|Henry as illustrated by William Middleton File:Edward,GordonandHenryWilliamMiddleton5.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenryRS1.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS7.PNG|Henry bricked up in the tunnel File:Edward,GordonandHenryRS5.png File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS8.PNG|Henry being repainted blue File:ThomasandtheGuardRS3.png|Henry painted blue with square buffers, a brass chimney cowel and a Fowler tender File:Thomas'TrainReginaldPayne1.JPG|Henry as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS1.png File:TroubleintheShedRS2.PNG|Henry with Gordon and James File:CoalRS5.PNG|Henry as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:TheFlyingKipperRS3.PNG|Henry pulls the Flying Kipper File:TheFlyingKipperRS6.png|Henry derailed at Killdane File:TheFlyingKipperRS8.png|Henry after his rebuild File:PaintPotsandQueensRS3.PNG|Henry's spoilt dome File:DuckTakesChargeRS8.PNG File:DirtyWorkRS3.PNG|Henry as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:PercyTakesthePlungeRS2.png|Percy teases Henry File:TheDeputationRS2.png|Henry greeted by Donald and Douglas while stuck in the snow File:TendersforHenryRS5.png|Henry with Duck and Donald File:TendersforHenryRS6.png File:TendersforHenryRS7.png|Henry pulling the Old Tenders filled with boiler sludge File:SuperRescueRS4.png File:SuperRescueRS5.png|Henry as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:SuperRescueRS6.jpg|Henry helping D199 File:SuperRescueRS8.png|Henry helping Bear to the Railway Works File:FishRS4.png|Henry as illustrated by Clive Spong File:Fire-EngineRS3.png File:SmokeScreenRS1.png|Henry tells Gordon that he should have a good sneeze File:OutofPuffRS5.png|Henry at Wellsworth out of puff File:Washout!RS3.png|Henry jokes about Thomas staying as part of the National Railway Museum File:HenrySeesRedRS2.png|Henry in his undercoat File:HenrySeesRedRS6.png File:BufferBashingRS3.png|BoCo, Henry and Donald Miscellaneous EdwardGordonandHenryillustration5RevWAwdry.jpg|One of the original illustrations of Henry as an Atlantic File:Awdry'sHenrymodel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Henry File:HenryCReginaldDalby.png|Henry as illustrated by Clive Spong File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime-TheFlyingKipper1.png|Henry illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:FamousEngines39.jpeg|Henry passing D199 under the bridge File:HenrySurprisePacket.png|Henry in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:HenryRailwayMap.png|Henry in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:Henry1980annual.png|Henry in the 1980 Annual File:HenrytheGreenEngineRailwaySeriesillustrationbyPeterLawson.png|Henry as illustrated by Peter Lawson ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:EdwardGordonAndHenry47.png|Henry at Wellsworth in the first series in his old shape File:TheSadStoryOfHenry52.png|Henry blocked in his tunnel File:EdwardGordonAndHenry27.png|Henry's firebox File:Coal1.png|Henry feeling sorry for himself File:TheFlyingKipper38.png|Henry after his crash File:WhistlesandSneezes3.png|Henry in his new shape File:WhistlesandSneezes8.png File:TheWhistleSong1.png|Henry's whistle (old shape) File:PopGoestheDiesel16.png|Henry in the second series File:DirtyWork8.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge16.png|"No one ever lets me forget the time I wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my paint." File:AScarfforPercy26.png|Henry in the third series File:AScarfforPercy28.png|Henry's funnel File:Henry'sForest10.png|Henry in his forest File:NoJokeforJames45.png|"I expect it'll be you! James is stuck in the shed for being silly!" File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip17.png|Henry with James in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady58.png|Henry in the fourth series File:PaintPotsandQueens22.png|Henry's "iced cake" dome File:HenryandtheElephant43.png File:HenryandtheElephant68.png|Henry being sprayed with water by an elephant File:Fish39.png File:HorridLorry13.png|Henry in the fifth series File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees24.png File:HauntedHenry83.png|Henry at Hawin Lake File:SomethingInTheAir52.png|Henry in the sea File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad227.png|Henry in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad368.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad544.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter62.png|Henry in the sixth series File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine8.png|Henry derailed File:MiddleEngine29.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?42.png|Henry in the seventh series File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?56.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png|Henry in the eighth series File:HenryAndTheWishingTree24.png|Henry at Knapford with the Express File:HenryAndTheWishingTree64.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat1.png File:Sounds(song)5.png|Henry's whistle (new shape) File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds3.png|Henry in an eighth series Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!106.png|Henry in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!69.png|Henry and Percy at the Smelter's Yard File:CallingAllEngines!166.png|Henry covered in oil File:HenryandtheFlagpole9.png|Henry in the ninth series File:KeepingUpwithJames19.png|Henry with his snowplough File:BeingKind4.png|Henry in a ninth series Learning Segment File:EdwardStrikesOut3.png|Henry in the tenth series File:BigStrongHenry48.png|Henry derailed File:BigStrongHenry82.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal1.png|Henry in a tenth series learning segment File:Henry'sLuckyDay80.png|Henry in the eleventh series File:SmokeAndMirrors31.png File:EngineRollcall(Season11)5.png|Henry with Percy and Emily in an eleventh series music video File:TheGreatDiscovery172.png|Henry in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery507.png|Henry with Rocky File:HenryGetsItWrong8.png|Henry with a CGI face in the twelfth series File:HenryGetsItWrong23.png|Henry's wheels File:HenryGetsItWrong77.png File:HenryGetsItWrong67.png|Henry and Salty CGI Series File:HerooftheRails4.png|Henry in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails446.png|Henry with Hiro in Hero of the Rails File:CreakyCranky45.png|Henry in the thirteenth series File:TheLionOfSodor18.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds2.png File:MistyIslandRescue387.png|Henry in Misty Island Rescue File:Henry'sHealthandSafety91.png|Henry in the fourteenth series File:Henry'sMagicBox16.png|Henry at Brendam Docks File:DayoftheDiesels481.png|Henry in Day of the Diesels File:Henry'sHappyCoal3.png|Henry in the fifteenth series File:Henry'sHappyCoal44.png File:BlueMountainMystery204.png|Henry in Blue Mountain Mystery File:BlueMountainMystery223.png|Henry in the tunnel recreated in full CGI File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam50.png|Henry in the fog in the sixteenth series File:HoHoSnowman53.png File:FlashBangWallop!53.png File:KingoftheRailway355.png|Henry in King of the Railway File:SteamieStafford67.png|Henry in the seventeenth series File:Henry'sHero66.png File:BillorBen?71.png File:TaleOfTheBrave490.png|Henry with James in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave653.png|Henry with Edward and Emily File:OldReliableEdward6.png|Henry with Edward in the eighteenth series File:FlatbedsofFear47.png File:TheAdventureBegins275.png|Henry in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins597.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble116.png|Henry in the nineteenth series File:TheBeastofSodor114.png RockyRescue35.png|Henry derailed File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure118.png|Henry in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure373.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure408.png File:HenryGetsTheExpress54.png|Henry in the twentieth series File:HenryintheDark23.png File:HenryintheDark33.png|Henry with glowing green paint File:HugoandtheAirship21.png File:TheGreatRace70.png|Henry in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace740.png|Henry in the strength competition File:TheGreatRace765.png File:TheGreatRace1062.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay4.png|Henry, Gordon and Edward in the twenty-first series File:Philip'sNumber9.png TheFastestRedEngineonSodor76.png|Henry narrowly avoids a collision with James File:TheBigFreeze68.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor18.png|Henry in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor42.png|Henry's accident at Vicarstown File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Henry in Thomas' memory File:JourneyBeyondSodor1184.png|"What did I miss?" File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!182.png|Henry and Diesel File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!211.png|Henry in Big World! Big Adventures! File:ForeverandEver8.png|Henry with Percy and Philip in the twenty-second series File:ForeverandEver19.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay29.png|Henry with Rosie at Vicarstown Sheds File:Thomas'AnimalArk43.png File:TheOtherBigEngine24.png|Henry in Thomas' thought bubble in the twenty-third series File:SteamTeamtotheRescue187.jpg File:PanickyPercy125.png File:PanickyPercy129.png File:DieselGlowsAway50.png Miscellaneous File:DVDBingo58.png|Henry in DVD Bingo File:Henry'sModelSpecification.PNG|Henry's model specifications File:Henry'sFacemask.jpg|Behind the scenes photo of Henry's surprised face mask File:HenryHaraModelRailway.jpg|Henry's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay1.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay2.jpg File:Who'sThatEngineHenry5.png|Henry's whistle in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineHenry6.png|Henry's leading wheels in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineHenry7.png|Henry's driving wheels in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineHenry8.png|Henry's number three File:Who'sThatEngineHenry10.png File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Henry's stats File:HenryonGordon'sHill.png|Henry on Gordon's Hill File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Henry in the Great Railway Show File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Henry's left side view File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Henry's back side view File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Henry's right side view File:Henrywithnameboard.png|Henry with nameboard File:RareHenryNameplate.jpg File:Henrywithnameboard(Welsh).jpg|Welsh version File:HenryMrConductor'sThomasTales.png|Henry in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales opening File:Henry'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of Henry's Trackside Tunes namecards from Busy Going Backwards File:Henry'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|From Something in the Air File:Henry'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png|From Horrid Lorry File:Henry'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS1.png|Henry's Make Someone Happy namecard File:Henry'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS2.png File:Henry'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS3.png File:Henry'sNamecardClassicSpanish1.png|Spanish namecard from Thomas the Jet Engine File:Henry'sNamecardClassicSpanish2.png|Spanish namecard from Percy's Chocolate Crunch Promotional Material Model Series File:Season1Henrypromo.png File:Season1Henrypromo2.png File:Edward,GordonandHenry20.JPG File:TheFlyingKipperPhoto1.png File:DirtyWork38.jpg File:Henry'sForest15.JPG File:TenderEngines60.png File:PaintPotsandQueens67.png File:HenrytheGreenEngine.PNG File:HenryFront.jpeg|Head-on Model promo File:MoreMischief!2.png File:HenryandtheWishingTree71.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree87.png File:Henrypromo.jpg File:CallingAllEngines117.jpg File:Henrypromopicture.PNG|A promotional photo of Henry File:HenryandThomas.PNG|Henry and Thomas File:HenryandThomasPromo2.png File:GordonandHenry.png|Promo with Gordon File:GordonAndHenryPromotional2004photo.png File:GordonandHenrypromo.jpg|Promo with Gordon at the Tower mill File:GordonandHenrySeason8promo.jpg File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, James and Harold File:Henry'sLuckyDay86.png File:HenryGetsItWrong58.jpg CGI Series File:HenryCGIpromo.png File:HenryCGIPromo2.png File:HenryCGIPromo3.jpg File:HenryCGIpromo4.jpg File:HenryCGIpromo5.jpg File:HenryandThomasCGIpromo.png|Henry and Thomas CGI promo File:Henryhead-onpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:HenryatKnapfordpromo.png|Henry at Knapford File:HenryattheSteamworkspromo.png|Henry at the Sodor Steamworks File:HenryatheSteamworks.jpg File:HenryatDaisyHalt.png File:HenryCGITransparentPromo.png File:Head-OnHenryPromo.png File:HenryatKnapfordpromo2.png File:HenryKnapfordPromo.PNG File:HenryattheSteamworksPromo2.png File:HenryatArlesburghpromo.jpg|Henry at Arlesburgh Harbour File:HenryGetstheExpress1.jpg File:HenrySnowPromo.jpg File:Season21Promo.png|Series 21 Promo Others File:Henrypromoart.png|Promo Art File:HenryPromoArt.png File:HenryHeadOnPromoArt.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnHenryPromoArt.png File:HenryJapanHeadonPromom.png|Japanese Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnHenryPromoArt.gif File:HenryCGIHead-OnPromo2.png File:HenrySidePromoArt.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:Henry&Terencepromoart.png|Henry & Terence File:OriginalHenryERTLPromo.jpg|Original ERTL Promo Art File:HenryERTLPromo.jpg|New ERTL Promo Art File:HenryERTLPromo2.png File:HenryPromoArt.jpg File:PointsofnoReturn1.png|Henry along with James and Gordon as illustrated by David Palmer File:HenrywiththeExpress.png|Henry pulling the Express as drawn by Clifford Meadway File:Henry(shortmagazinestory)7.jpg|Henry in a magazine story CountWithThomas5.JPG File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)3.jpg File:HenryInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Henry in an interactive learning segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure33.jpg|Henry and Thomas in The Great Festival Adventure File:KidsStationHenry.png|Henry in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet52.PNG|Henry in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet53.PNG File:HenryAmigaMemoryGameCard.png File:HenryJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:ThomasattheCarnivalpuzzle.jpg|Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Percy, Henry and James File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu12.PNG|Henry in "Which Island Picture is Different?" File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure2.png|Henry in Thomas' Storybook Adventure File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia12.png|Henry in Happy Birthday Thomas Game File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomaadventuresSteamieorDieselGame7.png|Henry in Steamie or Diesel? File:CallingAllEngines!DVDGame8.png|Henry in Calling All Engines The Game File:Gordon'sbasis.png|First half of Henry's original basis File:LNERc1atlantic.jpg|Second half of Henry's original basis File:HenryBasis.jpg|Henry's rebuilt basis File:DaysOutWithThomasHenry.jpg|Henry at a Days Out with Thomas event File:DayOutWithThomasHenry.jpg|Henry at a Days Out with Thomas event in Australia File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayHenry2dFace.jpg|Henry in the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (2D Face) File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayHenryWith3dFace.jpg|Henry in the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (3D Face) File:DOWTHenry.jpg File:Emilyandhenryatspoorwegmuseum.JPG|Henry and Emily at Spoorwegmuseum File:DayOutWithThomasHenryGordonAndThomasSmallRailway.gif|Henry, Gordon and Thomas at a small railway Days Out with Thomas event File:DraytonManorHenry.jpg|Drayton Manor Henry in the sheds File:Henry&TheElephantThomasLand.jpg|Henry at Thomas Land File:TheSadStoryOfHenry(ThomasLandJapan).jpeg|Henry from The Sad Story of Henry at Thomas Land Japan File:ThomasLandJapanMazeSomethingInTheAir.jpg|Henry in a "Something in the Air" display at Thomas Land Japan File:HenryJapaneseVendingMachine.png|A Henry themed vending machine in Japan Merchandise File:ERTLHenry.jpg|ERTL File:ErtlMetallicHenry.jpg|ERTL Metallic File:ERTLOriginalHenry.JPG|Original ERTL packaging File:ERTLWindUpHenry.jpg|ERTL Wind Up File:ERTLHenryTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:1992 Prototype Henry.png|1992 Wooden Railway prototype File:OriginalWoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|Wooden Railway File:1996WoodenHenry.jpeg|1996 Wooden Railway File:SadFaceHenry.jpg|1998 Wooden Railway Sad Face File:1992prototypeWoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway1999Henry.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayHenry.JPG|2002 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayHenry2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayHenry.png|2017 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayLightUpRevealHenry.jpg|Wooden Railway LightUp and Reveal File:WoodenRailwayComeOutHenrypack.jpg|Wooden Railway Henry Come Out Again set File:60thAnniversaryWoodenHenry.jpg|60th Anniversary Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersHenry.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:BrioHenry.JPG|Brio File:2020WoodHenry.jpg|Wood File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeHenry.png|My First Thomas prototype File:HenryMyFirstThomas.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasOriginalHenry.jpg|My First Thomas original File:PlarailHenry.jpg|Plarail Henry File:2018TOMYHenry.png|Plarail (Redesigned) File:PlarailTalkingHenry.jpg|Plarail Talking Henry File:TOMYHenry.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYTrackMasterHenry2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) File:TrackMasterHenry.jpg|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterHenry.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTalkingHenry.jpg|Talking TrackMaster File:TrackMasterSnowClearingHenry.png|TrackMaster Snowplough Henry File:Take-AlongHenry.jpg|Prototype Take Along File:TakeAlongHenry.png|Take Along File:Take-AlongMetallicHenry.jpg|Metallic Take Along HenryTakeAlongCardfront.jpg|Take Along Card HenryTakeAlongCardback.jpg File:Take-n-PlayHenry.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Henry.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Henry.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.jpg|Prototype Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.png|Take-n-Play Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry2013.png|2013 Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry2015.jpg|2015 Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Henry.jpg|Pull-n-Zoom Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayHenry.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresHenry.jpg|Adventures File:TrackMasterPushAlongHenry.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:LimitedEditionCollectionHenry.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:InteractiveLearningRailwayHenry.png|Interactive Learning Railway File:HornbyHenry.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby2016Henry.jpg|2016 Hornby File:BachmannHenry.jpg|Bachmann File:TomixPrototypeHenrywithRedExpressCoach.png|Prototype Tomix Henry with express coach File:TomixHenry.jpg|Tomix Henry with express coach File:PezHenryandGordon.jpg|Pez with Gordon File:TomicaHenry2.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaHenry.jpg|Tomica with Red Express Coaches File:TomicaHenry.PNG|Original Tomica File:HenryPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:NakayoshiHenry.jpg|Nakayoshi File:PullBackOldshapeHenry.png|Pullback (Only known merchandise of Henry's old shape) File:MegaBloksHenry.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Henry.png|Mega Bloks with bridge File:MegaBloks2014Henry.png File:BandaiTECSOldShapeHenry.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECHenry.jpg|Bandai TEC File:CapsulePlarailOriginalHenry.jpg|Original Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Current Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailAlternativeExpressionHenry.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Alternative Expression) File:WindUpAngryHenry.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:Wind-upClearMetallicHenry.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:WindUpMettalicHenry.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:DeAgostiniHenry.jpg|De Agostini File:ChoroQHenry.jpg|Choro-Q File:DiablockHenry.jpg|Diablock File:DepartingNowHenry.png|Departing Now File:DepartingNowHenryPackage.jpg File:PushAlongHenry.jpg|Push Along File:MicroRubberHenry.jpg|Micro Rubber File:HenryWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:RailRumblerHenry.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:MotorizedRailwayHenry.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MinisClassicHenry.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisNeonHenry.jpg|Minis (Neon) File:MinisRoboHenry.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisChristmasHenry.JPG|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MinisFruitChewsHenry.png|Minis (Fruit Chews) File:HenryasGreenArrow.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Green Arrow) File:MinisHenryasBatmanBeyond.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Batman Beyond) File:MinisElectrifiedHenry.png|Minis (Electrified) File:MinisSnakeHenryPrototype.png|Prototype Minis (Snake) File:MinisInvisibleHenry.jpg|Minis (Invisible) File:MinisLizardHenry.jpeg|Minis (Lizard) File:SweetHenry2.png|A toy that came in a chocolate egg File:SweetHenry.png|A toy that came in a Super Surprise Egg File:HenrytheGreenEngineBowl.jpg|Wedgewood China Merchandise Henry Bowl File:HenrytheGreenEnginePlate.jpeg|Wedgewood China Merchandise Henry Plate File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHenry.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:HenryStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:Henry2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHenryKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Story Library book File:Henry(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle4.jpg|Block Puzzle File:HenryTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:HenryComansi.jpg|Comansi See Also *Category:Images of Henry Category:Images of Henry Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries